


Hurricane Flag

by Missy



Category: Pirate Jenny - Nina Simone (Song)
Genre: Gen, Inexplicit Character Death, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treats, Legends, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Every hundred years, she comes.





	Hurricane Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



On the last of July, when the streets burn a man’s feet and the sky is dull indigo – that’s Jenny’s time. 

She enshrouds like the fog the Barbary coast, and all the people, good and bad alike – they run for the hills. They all know that Jenny – Jenny who was abandoned here so many years ago – she’s coming for her due. 

All night, they hide in their houses, cowering, clutching their children and their prayer beads. Some will be saved, but one can never be sure who. She’s as capricious with her timing as the north wind but her justice is true and swift.

The streets run red as a hurricane flag afterwards. Bewildered, they rise and bury their dead.

Sometimes she sits on the deck and counts the bones, the jewels, the sails. She laughs and salutes her fine women on another fine job. 

They put out to port, and are not seen for another hundred years.


End file.
